


Niepokojące wieści

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Cookies, Fluff, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"





	

Do Mycrofta docierało wiele niepokojących wieści, ale żadna nie był tak straszliwa, jak ta. Jego agenci zawsze zawiadamiali go o planowanych zamachach na strategicznie ważne instytucje, o próbach porwań najważniejszych osób w państwie. Lecz o tym dowiedział się po prostu z porannej gazety. 

Mianowicie, firma produkująca jego ulubione czekoladowe ciasteczka zamierzała wycofać je ze sprzedaży. 

Katastrofa. Informacja ta ogłuszyła go na dobre trzy minuty. Kiedy wreszcie się otrząsnął z szoku, przeczytał artykuł jeszcze dwa razy, by upewnić się, że przemęczony pracą dla Anglii umysł nie płata mu figli. Nie, wszystko się zgadzało.

Jak on teraz będzie żył?

Mycroft zazwyczaj był dla siebie równie surowy, co dla innych ludzi. Lubił dyscyplinę i porządek i trzymał się tego również w diecie. Wiedział, że słodycze mu szkodzą z racji podwyższonego poziomu cukru. Ale czasem były takie chwile, że tylko te konkretne czekoladowe ciasteczka trzymały go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Holmes poczuł, jak czarna rozpacz rozlewa się po nim.

Nie! Tak nie będzie! Jest najmądrzejszym i najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w Wielkiej Brytanii. I zrobi wszystko, wykorzysta wszystkie swoje wpływy, byle jego ulubione ciastka wciąż były produkowane! 

To jednak może zająć trochę czasu. Trzeba więc zrobić zapasy. Tak, najpierw wizyta w Tesco,  dopiero potem spotkanie z premierem.


End file.
